Wicked Game
by PenguinsHockey14
Summary: Quinn spends the summer in New York city with her father, who introduces her to Alexander Kinsley III.  When she comes back to Lima for senior year Quinn comes to terms with what she knows now, and what she wished she knew back then... All couples inside


WICKED GAME

Chapter 1: Senior Year Begins

Thoughs = 'blah blah'

Flashbacks/Memories = _blah blah_

Talking = "blah blah"

Explanation will be at the end of the chapter = *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show Glee. I do own my thoughts, this story, Nathaniel Bristow, and one Mr. Alexander Kinsley III.

* * *

><p>"Turn left now"<p>

Turning the steering wheel of his rented black Buick Regal was second nature when it came to following the commands of his Iphone 4's GPS app. Of course the small town of Lima, Ohio was much easier to navigate though compared to the busy congested streets of New York City. Looking straight on, the dirty blonde haired gentleman eyed the lone two story building. Catching his eyes were the words MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL, which sat upon the double doors of the front of the building. A grin found its way on to his face.

"Step one complete" were the words that slipped out of his mouth as he drove around the school's what looked like packed parking lot for a space to park. He then had to mentally remind himself of the one sure way to avoid lazy shitty teenage drivers from hitting his fifty dollar a day rented black beauty, which was by parking in the very back of the lot. Eyeing the second to last row of spots with many open spaces, he headed that direction and then slide into the first available parking space. Shifting the gear shift from drive to park; he took his right foot off the breaks and took this precious moment to take a deep breath and think about what he was about to do.

Opening the drivers' seat door and getting out of the car he slipped his wallet back into the back left pocket of his dark denim low rise designer jeans. He then grabbed his Starbucks morning coffee from the cup holder with his right hand and then shut the door of the black Regal with his left. Making his way to the front of the school's double doors was actually pretty enjoyable considering the nice weather and simple foliage that surrounded the simple high school in the quant town of Lima.

Taking off his aviator sunglasses to be polite, and tucking them into the collar of his shirt, he then proceeded to opening the right double door. Stepping foot into McKinley high school and checking out the "schooly" surrounding brought back nostalgic memories of his days in high school some four and a half years ago… His trip down memory lane was disrupted when he noticed a mousy medium height brown haired girl staring holes thru him. Noticing the lanyard around her neck he decided to take the opportunity to ask this 'teachers aid?' girl a question. This question was very NEEDED to even begin to get the ball rolling to set his plan in action.

Putting on his most charming of smiles and catching eye contact with the teachers aid…

"Hi there. By any chance do you happen to know where I can find the principal's office?"

* * *

><p>RINNGGG<p>

With that bell the halls of McKinely was flooded with students heading in all different directions. Some of these students went to their lockers to store binders and books, others went to their group of friends to whine about how boring the first day of school was. Teachers repeating basically the same course syllabus from the year before… A certain group of pretty girls consisting of a medium height blonde, a slightly taller blonde, and a dark haired tanned skinned girl dressed all in the same attire of Cheerio's uniforms were no different.

"Oh my goodness AP government has got to be the most boring class! I kind of wish now that I just signed up for regular government to be with you and Brittany," Complained Quinn Fabray to her friends and team mates Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Opening her locker which she now stood in front of Quinn dropped off her government book and binder. Before closing her locker she took a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror that was hung on the inside of her locker. Tucking a runaway stand of blonde hair behind her ear she looked at the girl she had become since the end of her junior year of school last spring. Quinn was still sporting the bob cut hair style paid for by Santana last spring while New Directions was in New York. Since she couldn't put her hair in a pony tail anymore she had a red and white stripped bow on the back of her hair to clip back some hair to keep it out of her face. She noted that her new hair style made her look more mature and…softer, not as guarded afraid of letting people in.

"Quinn that bow is just too cute in your hair" spoke Brittany in her usual mono-toned voice, a smile visible for her friends to see.

Quinn shut her locker and turned towards the taller blonde, "Thanks Britt-"

"Ya ya Q isn't psycho anymore thanks to us straightning her ass out by giving her a new hair cut. What Britt and I really want to know is WHERE THE HELLWERE YOU THIS SUMMER? You leave a week into summer break, miss most of summer cheer practice with the exception of the last two days.", Questioned Santana as she gestured for the other two girls to follow her to where ever she was leading them. Turning around and continuing her probing of Quinn's summer disappearance, "Still can't believe that Sue offered to let us back on the Cheerios*... Anyways Spill where were you?"

"Ill explain after glee club today, San" sighed Quinn as they made the last turn toward the direction of the choir room doors. "Hopefully Berry doesn't go all ape crap on all of us about practicing right away. I mean come on it is the first day of the new school year"

"Your not escaping this Q you WILL explain" threatened Santana who realized her friend was trying to direct the conversation away from her summer whereabouts and instead towards glee dictator, Rachel Berry. The Latina then opened the door to the Choir room for herself and friends to enter into.

Walking into the empty room Quinn hesitated for a second before finding a seat next to where the other two Cheerios choose to sit themselves. Sitting down and zoning out Quinn began thinking about all the ways everyone might have changed between when she left Lima over the summer and seeing them today. She was kind of uneasy about walking into the unknown of what she was going to find out. All she could do was wish that she had kept in contact, and pray that nothing changed too much. Earlier in the day she had run into Tina Cohan-Chang and her boyfriend Mike Chang, in third period calculus. Quinn was happy that her Asian friends were still going strong and that Mike finally took his girlfriend of a year to BreadStixs for a date where his mom wasn't present… Two figures caught her attention at that very moment and broke her (worried) train of thought. She turned her head to see the very couple she was just thinking of! Sending a smile and a hand wave their way, Quinn watched them claim two seats next to Brittany.

It seemed like Mike and Tina were the catalyst in glee kids coming to the choir room. In came Artie Abrams who was being pushed by who else, but Noah Puckerman. Quinn flashed a smile to the boys but wondered to herself about, why wasn't Lauren Zizes* with her boyfriend? She figured that she would probably find out soon based on New Directions "stealer" gossiping skills. Puck wheeled Artie over to her direction and sat down a few seats away from Santana. Talking ensued between the present kids in the choir room… Quinn pretended to listen and nodded her head when appropriate; her eyes and mind though were focused on the doors leading to the outside hallway.

Laughter could be heard even before the choir room door was opened. In came her good friends Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel; two of the only three people at the school that she could bare her soul to…if they pried enough. Some things never changed it seemed, those two were still connected at hip; exchanging gossip learned earlier in the day. Turning around after a laughing fit had somewhat passed, they gestured to someone outside the choir room holding the door open, to come in.

A genuine smile plastered on his face; a good looking, tall (perhaps 6 foot), dark spiked hair boy came in right behind them. Tilting her head to the side Quinn wondered if maybe Cedes and or Kurt had recruited a new member for New Directions. She sent a smile their way and got up from her seat to hug the duo before her, plus it gave her a good excuse to get a better look at this mysterious cute new kid.

"Mercedes Kurt, I missed you both so much" Quinn sang with her arms wrapped around Mercedes first and then moving on to Kurt.

"Where were you Q? We missed you this summer" Stated the dark skinned diva

"Cedes is right, on both accounts. I've missed my favorite blonde hair style consultant this summer" Kurt said with a smile as he grabbed Quinn's right hand to spin her around so he could check out her Cheerio's and bob hair ensemble. Quinn giggled and went with it, enjoying every second of Kurt and his flamboyant nature. Kurt after spinning Quinn around, let go of her right hand and nodded his head in approval and then added "You are really pulling off that bob, Q. Which reminds me; how do you like the magic I worked on our formally lemon juice blonde?"

Quinn then tuned her head and directed all her attention to the dark haired guy standing next to Mercedes. "Sam?" was the only word she could verbalize. There, no more then five feet away from her; stood the boy she could never forget in a million years. Quinn's heart was beating a mile a minute. Throughout the entire summer she had thought a lot about him and what went wrong between them… She had done lots of thinking actually; which lead her to growing as a person while in New York visiting her father. Cheating on Sam was the second biggest mistake she had committed so far in her young life of seventeen years. The first would ALWAYS and forever be having sex with Noah Puckerman.

"Hey Q" was Sam's somewhat shaky reply as he gave her a quick smile and cute little one handed wave before he started talking to Artie from across the room. The newly turned brunet set his book bag down a chair away from where Quinn was sitting, and then went to where Mike was to give his teammate a fist bump for a successful play during football practice.

"He looks soo good doesn't he, Quinn?" Commented a dreamy voiced, Mercedes as she claimed a seat next to where Sam had plopped down his book bag. Quinn and Kurt followed suit; with Quinn seating herself back into the chair she had claimed earlier, and Kurt sitting between his two best girl friends* in the row beneath them.

"Yeah… He sure does" Quinn un-surly replied not knowing what else to say to her friend. 'Is Cedes crushing on Sam' was what Quinn asked herself; she had been around long enough to know when a girl was in love. Being at the top of the McKinley's "social ladder" a year and a half ago (before she got pregnant) and dating the hunky quarterback had the benefit of being envied by most other girls her age. She heard what they said about her then boyfriend; How hunky, how dreamy, what great arms, and so on and so forth, all their ogling done in the same "dreamy" voice Mercedes had just used… Quinn then resigned herself to her best fake smile, and continued chatting with her friends.

"So you two, what did I miss while I was away? Kurt how is it going with Blain? I really like you two together. Cedes how is your lovely family? I can never thank them and you enough for taking me in during…you know…" Quinn thru out all these questions in hopes of totally avoiding the subject of her ex who she was still had deep deep feeling for.

"Wooh calm it down Quinn! Blaine and I could not be better" Kurt laughed at her barrage of questions. 'This isn't like Quinn, she's usually as cool and calm as a cucumber. What is she trying to avoid?' Kurt knew the signs of nervousness. That was how he used to act when the subject of Blain (before they had become official) came up… Then it hit him 'oh crap! Samcedes' His face fell faster then a ton of bricks being dropped from a two story building, when the epiphany hit him.

"Kurt you alright? You just switched from happy face to frowny face in zero seconds flat" Asked Mercedes worriedly.

Looking both girls in the eyes he did his best to reassure them that he was indeed okay by going into peppy happy mood. Piling on a heavy dowse of back to school fashion knowledge; Kurt hoped his attempt to keep his pretty blonde friend safe from the truth was working.

While this was happening Finn Hudson came in with a giggling Rachel Berry hanging off his arm. The couple was all smiles and chatting away happily between themselves; choosing two seats a little a ways from the rest of the members of New Directions. They were so engrossed in one another that they didn't even notice the warm greeting from the other members of glee club.

Seconds after the glee co-captains sat down the door leading from the hallways to the choir room opened again. With a smile on his face and a skip in his step in came William Schuester, more commonly known as to his students. All glee kids who were out of there seat quickly sat down.

"Olla everyone it is great seeing you all again" Mr. Schue said with a smile as he looked around at his glee kids. "I have a big surprise for you guys today. This surprise came t-"

"Please not some old ass musical AGAIN" wined Puck

"If its Jesse St. Sucks I'm leaving and nobody can stop me" stated Kurt with a clearly annoyed expression present on his usually happy face.

"I'm with Kurt…except I might give him a black eye" Agreed Finn who was still clearly pissed about how Jesse tried to steal Rachel from him only three months ago. Jesse's insults about his singing and lack of dance skill only added fuel to the fire, that was the hate Finn had for him.

"St. James will get an ass wippin' if he insults my voice again" Santana warned with her arms crossed and flames present in her dark eyes.

"Settle down class! My surprise is NOT Jesse!" Mr. Shue reassured his class, even though he was clearly annoyed with everyone complaining. 'Note to self never invite Jesse back to help out.' Clearing his throat before beginning from where he was so rudely cute off. "My surprise is better then Jesse!" He looked around the room and was pleased that he got everyone's attentions.

"I would all like you to meet a new friend of mine. He comes all the way from New York City and has played in Broadway productions of Mama Mia, Phantom of the Opera, Chicago, and is currently starring in the award winning show "Wicked…"

Kurt and Rachel had there eyes clued on their teacher once they heard the words "Wicked". Both were so excited they were just about ready to jump out of their seats.

"Playing the male lead, Fiyero" Mr. Shure paused for dramatic effect. Glad that he sparked the interests of Rachel and Kurt at the very least. What he didn't notice was the wide eyed confused expression on Quinn's face. 'He couldn't really be here in Lima… I was half heartedly joking when I asked him to come down here to help out' Quinn thought while running her right hand thru her short golden hair in an attempt to settle herself down. Grabbing the fabric of her red Cheerio's skirt in her fists and taking a deep breath; Quinn prepared herself for the can of worms (the million dollar question of 'where she was this summer?') that was about to be unleashed.

"Everyone I would like you to give a warm welcome to Alexander Kinsley" Mr. Shue signaled to the person behind the door the come into the class room while encouraging a round of applause from his students.

Opening the door and walking into the choir room was a charming looking, well dressed, and obviously proud fellow of at least twenty one years of age. Rachel and Kurt screamed in delight as if they just saw Judy Garland back from the dead and performing 'Get Happy' just for them. The glee boy members (minus Kurt who was still flabbergasted) just clapped because it was the polite thing to do, analyzing the Broadway actor in their separate minds. All the girls of glee (accept Quinn) were whispering to one another about how: cute, hot, sexy, and attractive this Mr. Alexander Kinsley was.

* * *

><p>'K' Alexander put on your best smile and "wow" these kids. Mr. Fabray paid for you to get his daughter back to New York and obviously having Q on my arm as my girl permanently won't be a bad thing' was the encouraging thought running through the Broadways players mind as he walked into McKinley High's choir room. The smile that he produces was that of the cheesiest most forced smile he had probably ever produced in his life. While walking in he eyed all the students in the small room. Laughing silently to himself; a genuine smile slipped out. 'Its kind of fun putting faces to all the stories Quinn told me. Speaking of the pretty little devil..' His eyes then landed on Quinn Fabray; daughter of his father's friend Russel Fabray, ex head cheerleader, straight 'A' high school student, and girl blessed with beauty inside and out. His smile grew wider.<p>

Arriving to the front of the room, next to the "cheesy" William Schuester he had just met hours ago earlier in the day; Alexander took the opportunity to introduce himself.

* * *

><p>*1 – Remember during 'Funerals' when Sue told Will that she was ending her grudge against Glee club? Well she realized the experience she was losing with kicking Brittany, Santana, and Quinn off of the Cheerios. Not wanting to lose Cheer Nationals…again, Sue decided to call them up over the summer and invite them back. Quinn was already in New York when her mother forwarded the message to her.<p>

*2 – I'm not really a fan of Lauren. Should I write her out or write her in? You decide for me please.

*3 – Quinn in now one of Kurt's best friends, since Rachel has preoccupied herself around Finn and there relationship and doesn't make much time her friends any more. (I'm not a Rachel fan fair warning. I will try my best to not let this show too much.)

Authors note:

So how did you like it? Should I continue? Please feel free to drop a review:D

On a more serious note though, I think I need to inform all of you that Alexander isn't pure evil bent on destroying Quam. He does care for our girl Quinn but is more about the status of having a girl like Quinn on his arm. There are some things that he doesn't know (yet) about Quinn; even though if you asked him he would say he knows everything.

One last thing before you go! I can't picture what Alexander looks like in my head that well. I'm thinking Alex Pettyfer is what Alexander looks like. If you have another guy what fits my lousy description of Alexander PLEASE let me know! It will make describing him and situations he gets into much easier; since you know I can visualize the scenes in my head. Also I'm in the market for a Bata Reader…so if you know anyone or are interested yourself please let me know.

Thanks for reading!

.


End file.
